


Temperature

by LegendsofSnark



Series: DCTV Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Marcus, Daddy Kink, Face-Sitting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Lucifer gets Pierce to call him daddy.





	Temperature

Pierce didn't have many kinks, at least not until he met Lucifer. Before he met the former devil, Pierce would consider himself a pretty Vanilla kind of guy. Missionary position, on his back but nothing other than that. 

 

Ever since he met Lucifer things had…. _ Changed  _ for him in the bedroom. 

 

Example, tonight. Tonight he was currently on his back with his hands tied to the headboard. He was naked as a jaybird and Lucifer was straddling his cock, riding him slowly. Lucifer's hands were clenched deep into Pierce's chest but not enough to draw blood. 

 

“Such a good little slut.” Lucifer moaned out, moving his hips against Pierce. 

 

Words… 

 

Pierce had never heard that before with his other lovers. No one called him names while they fucked. 

 

All of this stuff with Lucifer had been new to him. And honestly? He wouldn't change it for the world. 

 

“Call me daddy.” Lucifer bent down and pressed his lips against the crook of Lucifer's neck. “Come on pretty boy. Call me daddy. I know you have that kink.” 

 

Pierce swallowed hard. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Yeah, okay he wasn't kinky by nature but a while back when he was dating this guy, Pierce did find himself silently calling him daddy, wanting that familiar thing from him and he's never told anyone about it. 

 

But he forgot, Lucifer is the devil. He knows these things more than anyone. 

 

“Luci. Come on just ride me as fast as you can and come. I've got to be up early. Work and all that.” 

 

Lucifer pulled back, his eyes glinting in the moonlight that seeped in through the blinds. 

 

“Do you now? I recall that you have the day off. Now. I'm the prince of lies. Not you sweet boy. Is it because you don't want to call me daddy? That gets you harder than anything?” 

 

Pierce gripped Lucifer's hips tighter. He didn't meet the devil's gaze. “Babe. Come on. You've been inside of me for almost an hour. I haven't even come yet. I'm desperate here.” 

 

“Call me daddy and I'll let you come. How does that sound pet? Come on… do this for your daddy.” 

 

Pierce tossed his head back against the pillow, Lucifer ran a hand through his hair. “Pet? I know about the kink. I know. Be a good little boy for me.” 

 

Lucifer rises up, slipping almost completely out of Pierce. 

 

A loud moan. 

 

He slammed back down. 

 

“Fuck! I'm supposed to be the one in command tonight.” 

 

Lucifer grinned. “if you like to think so.” 

 

A movement of his hips and Pierce remembers, he doesn't know if he should hurry this along. 

 

“Come on Luci I can't hold it.” 

 

“Then call me the name. Just say the words pet. One little word and I'll let you come.” 

 

Lucifer rotated his hips again, taking all of Pierce inside of him. Pierce glanced down and noticed that Lucifer didn't even have a drop of pre-cum. His cock was just flustered red against his chest. It made him harder. 

 

“One word pet.” 

 

“Uh! Fine. Fuck. Let me come daddy. Please. I want to fill you up.” 

 

“mmm. Is that so baby boy? I want you to fill me up. I want your come, I want it. You're going to give it to me aren't you?” 

 

Pierce quickly sits up. He wraps his arms around Lucifer and holds him closer to him..keeping him buried inside of him. 

 

“I'm gonna give it all to you. You're gonna make me feel so loved daddy. Can you?” 

 

Lucifer kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. 

 

“Yes. You're making daddy so proud right now. Be a good boy and then I'll reward you later alright?” 

 

Pierce dropped his head against Lucifer's chest.

 

“Am I a good boy? I've done bad things. I lied to you earlier about work.” 

 

“Yes baby boy and I understand that you were nervous. It's completely fine. I'm not upset about that. Just hold on, come for me please. Let daddy feel you pulse inside of me. Release all of that inside of me until it's leaking out of me, then I want you to lick it up. Can you do that for your daddy?” 

 

Pierce shook his head quickly. “Yes Daddy. Gonna be so good for you. I'm gonna make you so proud.” 

 

“Oh baby you have. You be been holding on so well. Come on I'm ready.” 

 

Pierce pushed deeper into Lucifer, his body shook as he came inside of his boyfriend. 

 

Lucifer held onto him, clenching around Pierce's throbbing cock. 

 

“Baby. That was so good. Now lay back.” 

 

Pierce does and Lucifer slipped out of him and moved towards his mouth. Lucifer sat on his face. 

 

“Clean daddy up.” 

 

Pierce nodded. He stuck his tongue out and begin licking up the come, his come. He felt Lucifer's hole twitch against him. Nothing was hotter than that. 

 

“So good baby. Goodness it feels so amazing. Go deeper.” 

 

Pierce placed his hands on Lucifer's thighs, digging his fingernails into them. He went as deep as he could, licking around the rim until he felt Lucifer suddenly get up. He stood over Pierce, jerking his cock. “Open wide love.” 

 

Pierce opened his mouth as wide as he could.

 

The steam reached his lips, he forgot that his boyfriend had damn near perfect aim and not a drop spilled. 

 

“So very good. You did so good baby boy.” 

 

Lucifer dropped down on top of Pierce. 

 

One kiss to his lips. 

 

“Amazing.” 

 

Another to his chest. 

 

“You held out so long.” 

 

One to the tip of his cock. 

 

“And your orgasm. You filled me up so good. So full.” 

 

Back to his lips. 

 

“We have to do that again. Do you understand me?” 

 

“Yes daddy. Yes. Please. Soon? Can we do that again right now?” 

 

Lucifer laughed. “let's clean up first. I want to make sure that you're okay and feed you before we do this again understood?” 

 

“Yes I understand thank you so much daddy.” 

 

“Only the best for my baby boy.” 

 


End file.
